GEISHA
by Tokio Alien
Summary: "Las Geishas creamos arte, la palabra Geisha significa ser artista, y ser Geisha es ser una obra de arte en movimiento" Ino, una joven Maiko se encuentra entre tres hombres, ¿Cuál de ellos se llevará el corazón prohibido y tentado de Ino? NO SE CONTINUARÁ EL FIC POR FALTA DE COMENTARIOS, UNA PENA...
1. ¿Yo ser una Geisha?

_"—Qué te crees que una Geisha* es digna para amar?, ¡Jamás!"_

_Aquellas palabras se quedaron en mi mente y pude ver como Mamita*se iba de ahí. Y así quedamos... yo en el suelo y de pie, aquella "Geisha" que se había traído a un hombre en su habitación y por consecuencia recibió una buena cachetada..._

* * *

Una joven Ino de unos 9 años se encontraba dentro de la Okiya* mientras miraba la apuesta de sol, en este instante recordó que había hecho un trato con su hermana mayor Nadeshiko pero Mamita había cerrado la Okiya por lo que sería prácticamente imposible salir...

.

.

.

Ya se había hecho de noche, Ino subía el tejado de la Okiya gracias a una escalera que encontró. Al intentar ponerse en pie una de sus sandalias se resbaló de uno de sus pies y terminó cayéndose al suelo. Ino se puso nerviosa al ver que el perro de la Mamita al ver la sandalia se puso a ladrar. Ino se sentó encima del tejado y se quitó la otra sandalia para evitar que cayera al suelo, volvió a ponerse en pie mientras escuchaba los ladridos del perro, Ino se quedó estática y por fin dejó de escuchar los ladridos del perro de la Mamita, con dificultad comenzó a caminar sobre el tejado. Al llegar a la parte del tejado que daba hacía la entrada de la Okiya Ino comenzó a bajar cuidadosamente pero tuvo un resbalón y estuvo casi a punto de caer al suelo y no es que hubiera poca altura, miró hacia abajo y puso su vista en un hombre que pasaba por allí, Ino decidió retroceder ir hacia otra parte del tejado para poder saltar. Ino saltó a otro tejado hábilmente pero al apoyarse en el borde cayó en picado...

.

.

.

Los ojos azules de la niña mostraban su dolor, tenía heridas por todo el cuerpo. Al final habían encontrado a Ino y por desgracia para ella comprendió que salir de la Okiya sería imposible.

El doctor que estaba examinando a Ino se levantó de allí para irse, la Mamita le dijo algo que Ino no pudo escuchar y el le respondió y se fue.

—El doctor Moro es muy pero que muy caro, parece que estas acumulando una buena deuda ¿ah? —Ino miró a la Mamita quien la miraba con su rostro indiferente mientras se fumaba su cigarrillo— Un kimono destrozado, la escuela de Geishas, el arroz, el escabeche, el billete de tren, eso sin contar la cantidad de dinero que le pagué al señor Tamako —La Mamita hizo una pausa para fumarse el cigarrillo— ¿Y todo para qué?, acabo de saber que tu hermana ha conseguido escapar— Ino le miró con los ojos muy abiertos— De manera que no te ha esperado— la ojiazul dirigió su mirada hacia el techo— Ahora no podrá volver nunca, debes olvidar que una vez tuviste una hermana ¿ah? —La Mamita se levantó de su sitió y fue a coger algo nada más cogerlo caminó hacía Ino y se lo colocó en el pecho— ahora somos tú única familia— y se fue de allí.

Ino se sentó y cogió con delicadeza lo que la Mamita había puesto sobre su pecho y lo colocó sobre su regazo, estaba envuelto en una tela, la desenvolvió y lo primero que cogió fue una nota y la criada se la cogió y empezó a leerla en voz alta, al escucharla comenzó a llorar, su hermana ya no estaba, su padre y madre habían muerto ahora su única familia era la Okiya, Ino miró hacía un lado y la Mamita había vuelto, ella la miraba fumándose otro cigarrillo, Ino agachó la cabeza y las lágrimas comenzaron a caer al suelo.

.

.

.

Ino ya se había recuperado de todo lo ocurrido hacía unas semanas, ahora estaba pagando su deuda. La niña se dirigió hacia la escuela de Geishas con las sandalias de su amiga en su mano, ahora se había convertido en una sirvienta, algo que profundamente detestaba, entró en la clase y le dio las sandalias a la profesora quien las cogió y cerró la puerta delante de sus narices.

La rubia salió de aquel sitio y en el puente tropezó, por allí un niño pelirrojo pasó delante de ella y se detuvo para verla.

—Es un día demasiado hermoso como para sentirse infeliz, ¿te has caído? —La dulce voz del niño unos años mayor que ella le habló, Ino le miró a la cara y el se arrodilló al lado de ella, Ino movió la cabeza hacia otro lado y volvió a mirarle quedando hipnotizada por sus ojos color aguamarina y su sonrisa cálida— Oye, todas las maikos alguna vez tropiezan.

Una Geisha se acercó a los dos niños y le habló al chico pelirrojo:

—Gaara, no podemos perder más tiempo, su padre ya le dijo que quería verlo puntualmente y a este ritmo no llegaremos a la ceremonia —le habló seriamente.

—Déjame un minuto Kiyomi-san —le contestó Gaara, la Geisha asintió y les dejó un minuto— mi padre es su Danna* —dijo de repente el pelirrojo— no tengas miedo de mirarme —Gaara miró hacia el cerezo— ¿Qué prefieres ciruela o cereza? —le preguntó Gaara, Ino miró hacia el cerezo extrañada.

—Dices...¿para comer? —Ino miró a Gaara nerviosa.

—A mí me gusta más la ciruela —Gaara le dedicó una sonrisa— Ven.

La cogió de la mano y la ayudó a levantarse y juntos fueron hacia un puesto que estaba justo debajo del cerezo.

—Hola, uno de cada por favor —Dijo Gaara sacando dinero de su bolsillo— mi padre me está esperando, siempre voy a verle a una ceremonia que hace todas las primaveras, es el presidente, ¿lo sabías?, cuando sea más mayor ocuparé su puesto —Le dijo un Gaara sonriente, el niño pagó al señor y cogió los dos granizados y uno se lo dio a Ino.

La niña al probar aquello sintió que veía el mundo diferente, en su vida había probado algo dulce, miro a las Geishas que hablaban y a Ino se le ocurrió una idea graciosa. Gaara empezó a comerse el granizado con rapidez y miró a Ino que se había pintado los labios con el líquido rojo de la cereza.

—Gaara, ahora soy una Geisha —bromeó Ino mirando a Gaara quien reía con entusiasmo.

—Cierto —Gaara se fijó en los ojos de Ino, nunca había visto a nadie con aquellos ojos— ¿De dónde has sacado esa maravilla de ojos?

Ino se sonrojó sintiendo la mirada de Gaara puesta en la de ella.

—Mi madre me los dio cuando nací —contestó segura la pequeña Ino.

—Vaya, pues que generosa, ¿no crees? —comentó Gaara.

—Igual que tú lo has sido conmigo —le dijo ella haciendo que Gaara se ruborizara.

—Sonríe para mí, por favor —le pidió Gaara e Ino sonrió con entusiasmo— muy bien, lo considero como un regalo personal.

Gaara sacó dinero de su bolsillo y se lo dió.

—Toma, esto es para que te pagues la cena y por favor, cuando tropieces —Gaara hizo una pausa para sonreírle— no frunzas en ceño, ya llevo aquí mucho tiempo, adiós

Con eso Ino asintió alegremente y pudo ver como aquel niño se iba con una Geisha a su lado. Cuando Ino terminó de comerse el granizado corrió hacia un templo cercano. Atravesó un túnel de bambú hasta llegar al centro del templo dónde había una campana. Ino entregó el dinero que le había dado Gaara para sus oraciones quedando únicamente con el pañuelo que le entregó el dinero . Ino pidió que un día pudiera convertirse en Geisha para luego no sabía de que modo volver a encontrarle

* * *

**Bueno este es mi primer fic, ok no, ya hice otro pero lo borré espero que les haya gustado y soy principiante así que por favor no sean tan duros xD bueno valen las críticas constructivas. Este fic lo he basado de "Memorias de Una Geisha" Una película que me encantó n.n bueno la personalidad de los personajes está cambiada pero cuando ya se vayan haciendo mayores la cosa cambia XD ...**

**Geisha: Se les considera como artistas **

**Okiya: Casa de Geishas.**

**Danna: Amante y benefactor de una Geisha.**

**Bueno hasta la próxima!**


	2. El Comienzo

Aquel invierno era más frío de lo normal, en la Okiya había mucho movimiento.

—Ino-chan no encuentro mi peine ¿sabes dónde está? —Dijo una joven Maiko que bajaba las escaleras.

—Matsuri es hora de irse —se escuchó una voz de fondo.

—Madre mía, Ino —suspiró Matsuri— ayer no pude dormir de lo preocupada que estaba por mi estúpido pelo —comentó Matsuri retocándose en el espejo— ¿Estoy espantosa?

Ino se colocó delante de ella para mirarla bien, su cara era tapada por aquel maquillaje tradicional de las Geishas.

—Matsuri, estas muy guapa —Dijo Ino mirándola a los ojos.

—Con ese peinado has conseguido parecer una calabaza ¡Ja! —comentó Mamita, miro a Matsuri y le dio un suave golpe en el hombro— No eches el cuello hacia delante como una tortuga.

—¿Matsuri aún no esta lista? —preguntó la Oneesan de Matsuri— Llegaremos tarde, date prisa.

—No llores Matsuri aunque hagas el ridículo es tu hermana mayor la que se lleva la culpa —Le dijo Mamita a Matsuri— ¡No llores más te vas a arruinar todo el maquillaje de la cara.

—¡Matsuri! —la llamó la Oneesan de Matsuri.

Matsuri fue tras su Oneesan, al salir por la puerta Ino la cerró ya que era la esclava y se ocupaba de aquello. Ino vio que Matsuri no se había llevado su Shamisen, lo cogió y salió corriendo tras ella pero no la alcanzó, fue hacia el lugar donde Matsuri actuaria y le dio a la encargada el Shamisen para que se lo diera a Matsuri.

Cuando estuvo a punto de irse no pudo evitar curiosear dentro del lugar, pasó por unas cortinas que llevaban a las puertas del lugar, Ino caminó tratando de no hacer ruido hacia una de las puertas donde había una ventana que lo permitía ver todo, se puso a mirar por la ventana haber si veía a Matsuri y en efecto vio a Matsuri y a su Oneesan. En ese instante alguien abrió la puerta y para su sorpresa era Gaara, él la miró fijamente mientras que ella huyó del lugar lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas. Al volver a la Okiya cerró la puerta y se apoyó en la pared, en ese instante metió la mano en su Kimono* sacando el pañuelo que en su día Gaara le entregó, al momento de verle pudo notar lo mucho que había madurado y se había hecho un tatuaje en la frente lo que le hacía aún más maduro. Ino sintió como su corazón latía a mil por hora

_"El invierno que cumplí quince años volví a ver a Gaara pero no fue la única sorpresa que me deparó el destino aquella estación"_

.

.

.

En la Okiya apareció una elegantísima mujer, la Mamita miró a ver quien era.

—Dios, ¡Ino, Ino abre la puerta! —le dijo en voz baja la Mamita.

Ino fue a abrir la puerta, al abrirla encontró a una hermosa mujer, Ino le saludó haciendo una reverencia y la mujer entró por la puerta, Ino tuvo curiosidad por saber quien era aquella mujer.

* * *

Ino y Matsuri fueron a la sala donde estaban Mamita y aquella misteriosa mujer.

—Yo pagaré los estudios de Ino y sus gastos hasta después de su función —Fue lo que Ino y Matsuri escucharon decir de aquella bellísima mujer.

—No hay ninguna duda de que esto es una broma —Comentó Mamita, Ino hizo una mueca de desilusión.

—No podría hablar más enserio, si Ino no puede pagar su deuda seis meses después de su debut...—Supuso aquella mujer pero la Mamita le cortó rápidamente.

—¡Es imposible! —exclamó la Mamita— es muy poco tiempo.

—Yo acepto pagarle a usted el doble.

—Ninguna Geisha sería capaz de...

—Se que no se opondrá a una insignificante condición.

La mamita le miró con curiosidad.

—¿Cuál? —interrogó ella.

—Si Ino no gana su deuda en el plazo acordado usted no participaría de sus futuras ganancias —Contestó ella sonriente.

* * *

Cuando aquella mujer se fue Ino corrió hacia el espejo y ahí entraron la Mamita y su ayudante que se pusieron a hablar cosa a lo que Ino no atendió. Matsuri que estaba a su lado le puso un kimono e Ino al vérselo puesto no pudo evitar sonreír con felicidad.

En ese instante entró la Oneesan de Matsuri.

—Aún no ha olvidado lo del kimono que le destrozaste y ahora quiere desquitarse.

Ino hizo oídos sordos y le murmuró a Matsuri.

—Voy muy retrasada, jamás podré ponerme a tu altura —Fue lo que murmuró Ino.

—Tú tranquila Ino-chan yo te ayudaré...—Antes de que pudiera terminar la Oneesan de Matsuri le gritó.

—¡Matsuri! —Al escuchar su nombre se volteó y su Oneesan caminó hacía ella— No se te ocurra volver a hablar con ella —dicho aquello le dio una cachetada haciendo que Matsuri cayera al suelo— Ahora sois rivales —dijo su Oneesan mirando como Matsuri ponía su mano en la mejilla justo en el lugar donde su Oneesan le había dado. La Oneesan miró a Ino quien agachó la mirada mientras que escuchaba los pasos de la Oneesan marchándose.

Ino se acercó a Matsuri con la intención de ayudarle a levantarse pero Matsuri la rechazó, se levantó por su propia cuenta y salió corriendo de allí.

_"Así es como es este pequeño mundo de mujeres la amiga se volvía contra la amiga" _

.

.

.

Ino cruzó el puente hasta llegar a Kokona y su Danna, al llegar agachó la cabeza.

—Esta es mi nueva protegida, Ino —le comentó Kokona a su Danna, el la miró detenidamente.

—Con el encanto de su hermana —dijo el Danna de Kokona antes de irse.

Ino levantó la cabeza

* * *

—Neji es un hombre muy importante para mí —Dijo Kokona entrando en la habitación, Ino entró dentro de la habitación— Es mi Danna, mi protector, si eres afortunada tu también tendrás uno.

Ino fue a cerrar la puerta pero Kokona le interrumpió.

—No te arrodilles, ya no eres una sirvienta —Le dijo con dulce voz Kokona.

Ino se levantó mientras que una señora mayor cerraba la puerta y se fue de allí.

—Acércate a la luz —Le ordenó Kokona a Ino, ella hizo lo que le ordenó, Kokona miró los ojos de Ino —Veo mucha agua en ti.

—Y eso, ¿le desagrada? —preguntó con nerviosismo Ino.

—El agua es poderosa puede arrasar el agua, apagar el fuego e, incluso destruir el hierro...

—Verás Kokona-momo... —dijo Ino tímidamente.

—Puedes disculparte si lo deseas —Contestó Kokona-Momo viendo que instantáneamente Ino que hacía una reverencia— Vaya, una reverencia perfecta para una cualquiera, la cabeza más arriba —Ino puso su cabeza más arriba— La punta de los dedos juntos y codos hacia dentro para evitar el peso sobre las manos, en cuanto al kimono, Ino, no soy tonta, sé que fue la Oneesan de Matsuri, esta celosa.

—¿Esta celosa de usted? —Preguntó Ino, Kokona negó con la cabeza y le contestó:

—Me temo que es alguien más cercano a ella —fue su contestación, Ino le miró y agachó la cabeza mientras que ponía sus manos sobre su regazo... hablaba de ella, ¿Cómo era posible que la Oneesan de Matsuri tuviera celos de ella?

Kokona se levantó e Ino siguió sus pasos hasta llegar a una parte de la habitación donde había una mesita de té, Ino se sentó en el suelo, Kokona se sentó justo en el frente y cogió su taza de té.

—Mamita pronto tendrá que nombrar una heredera, una de sus Geishas la sucederá, ¿no te resulta extraño que no haya adoptado a la Oneesan de Matsuri?

—Eso sería como liberar al tigre de su jaula —comentó Ino haciendo sonreír a Kokona.

—Tienes un don para la expresión, si Mamita adopta a Matsuri no sería una amenaza pero una chica con los ojos como lluvia...

—Kokona, la Mamita no me elegirá a mí.

—Al contrario, ese será nuestro objetivo...

—¿Ah sí? —preguntó Ino.

—Sin ninguna duda, si tu no heredas la Okiya estaremos a merced del tigre caprichoso

* * *

**Ok ya está la segunda parte, espero que les haya gustado n.n bueno aquí les dejo algunos significados de palabras que no entiendan:**

**Geisha: Son artistas que crean arte, no se les permite amar tienen que convencerse de que solo es un espejismo.**

**Maiko: Aprendiz de Geisha**

**Oneesan: Hermana mayor que instruye y cuida de una Meiko.**

**Okiya: Casa de las Geishas.**

**Danna: Amante y protector de las Geishas **

**Kimono: Traje típico Japonés.**

**Y con esto me despido, recuerden no sean tan duros conmigo, soy nueva en esto XD .**


	3. Un paso más para ser Geisha

—No tenemos tiempo que perder —Murmuró Kokona.

* * *

_—"Debemos transformarte y lo que suele costar años tu lo tienes que aprender en meses"_

Ino comenzaba a transformar su cara en una mascara.

.

.

.

—Supongamos que estoy tratando de distraer a Neji, como muchos clientes está atrapado en un matrimonio concertado —Kokona e Ino cogieron un especie de tela que se transparentaba— En la casa de té cuando lo que busca es mi compañía, yo lo que hago es recompensarlo dejando entrever mi muñeca —le explico Kokona— Contemplar esta recatada muestra de piel desnuda, le produce placer —Ino hizo justo lo que le explico Kokona y con un cubo pequeño hizo que este era la tetera y que servía té— Muy bien Ino... —Ino puso su mano a unos dos centímetros de su boca coquetamente para luego reír junto con Kokona.

.

.

.

Ino tuvo que comenzar desde cero literalmente, ahora iba a una clase junto con las niñas pequeñas pero poco a poco iría subiendo de nivel.

.

.

.

Cuando Ino terminó de convertir su cara en una máscara de color blanco, comenzó con lo que quedaba de su busto.

.

.

.

—Kokona, ¿Cuándo elige una Geisha a su Danna? —Preguntó Ino con las manos dentro de un cubo lleno de hielo.

—Me temo que es precisamente al revés —Fue lo que dijo Kokona— Céntrate en tus estudios, la música, el arte de la conversación, ese es camino más seguro para atraer a un Danna, con los pies en el suelo no en el aire. —Dicho aquello Kokona se fue dejando a Ino con su Shamisen...

.

.

.

La joven Ino comenzaba a pintar sus dulces labios con un rojo cereza, el maquillaje típico de una Geisha...

.

.

.

Aquel día Ino tenía que comenzar a llevar el Okobo unas sandalias de madera muy alta, Kokona la soltó de la mano, Ino pudo mantener el equilibrio y cuando miró a Kokona he hizo un gesto diciendo que se encontraba bien cayó al suelo...

.

.

.

Con aquellos polvos especiales color blanco, empezó a convertir sus orejas de color carne al color del más puro blanco.

.

.

.

El arte del abanico, eso era algo esencial, cosa que ya Kokona estaba enseñándole a su joven Maiko Ino.

—Recuerda Ino, las Geishas no somos cortesanas, ni tampoco esposas, vendemos nuestra destreza —En ese instante a Ino se le cayó uno de los abanicos pero lo cogió y pudo volver a seguir el ritmo de Kokona— No nuestro cuerpo, creamos un mundo secreto, un lugar en el que solo hay belleza, la palabra Geisha significa artista y ser Geisha es ser juzgada como una obra de arte en movimiento.

.

.

.

Ino por fin iba a la clase donde iba Matsuri y las demás Maikos. Ino había llegado al nivel de Matsuri y quizás la había superado. A Matsuri se le cayó uno de sus abanicos y su Oneesan la miró avergonzada mientras que Kokona miraba ese momento graciosamente y volvía a poner su vista sobre la chica más especial y bella de todas: Ino...

.

.

.

Ino puso una cerilla al fuego y luego sopló el fuego para que se apagara, se miró al espejo y con la ceniza comenzó a pintar sus cejas de color negro...

.

.

.

Una sirvienta trajo una cacerola de agua hirviendo justo donde estaban Ino y Kokona y una especie de peluquera metió un peine de madera dentro del agua, cogió por primera vez un mechón de cabello rubio que comenzó a peinar, a Ino le dolió mucho aquel tirón y colocó su mano izquierda en la parte de su cabello que estaba siendo jalada...

.

.

.

A continuación había una especie de almohada llamada Takamakura que a primera vista se notaba que era muy incomoda pero era para que el peinado no se deshiciera , y una señora esparcía sal alrededor de ella, Ino posó su cuello sobre la incomoda almohada.

_—"Para nosotras agonía y belleza van de la mano, tus pies sufrirán, tus dedos sangrarán—_ Ino abrió los ojos lentamente— _incluso sentarse y dormir será doloroso" — _Ino tenía arroz por todo su pelo, abrió la boca del horror y se tocó el pelo cogiendo algunos granos de arroz y se echó hacía un lado de la cama derrotada...

.

.

.

—No podrás considerarte una verdadera Geisha hasta que no logres que un hombre se pare en seco con una sola mirada.

—Nadie puede hacer eso —le dijo Ino, Kokona se volteó para mirarla.

—Elígeme un hombre —le pidió Kokona. Ino y Kokona estaban en la calle por lo que no sería complicado escoger.

—El del sombrero gris —le dijo Ino, Kokona buscó con la mirada al hombre hasta encontrarlo.

Kokona le sonrío.

.

.

.

La criada le ponía a Ino un kimono y luego otro kimono y así hasta atar el ubi...

.

.

.

Kokona caminó hacia el hombre del sombrero gris y le miró, el hombre se quedó paralizado, lo había conseguido. Ino se quedó sorprendida, veloz, fue tras Kokona...

.

.

.

Otro kimono más, aquello era interminable, una tela más otra hasta ponerle el ubi. A Ino le pusieron una horquilla de flores en el moño que dejaba caer florecillas color rosa pastel...

.

.

.

—Elígeme uno Kokona-san —Le pidió Ino entusiasta.

Kokona miró a uno en concreto.

—El de la bicicleta y recuerda, con una sola mirada —le dijo Kokona, Ino miró al chico de la bicicleta, se concentró.

Caminó justo hacia su lado y le miró tímidamente haciendo que el pobre chico de la bicicleta cayera y liberara de una jaula gallos y gallinas.

Kokona se puso justo al lado de Ino y le dijo:

—Ya estas preparada —Con esto Ino no pudo evitar sonreír de felicidad.

.

.

.

Las puertas se abrieron dejando ver a una chica de un color de cabello especial que estaba recogido en un moño típico de las Geishas. La joven Maiko se levantó y se dio la vuelta dejando ver en una mascara blanca con los labios color rojo cereza y unos ojos como la lluvia. En su cabello llevaba un tocado justo al lado izquierdo de su cabeza, tenía unas flores enormes y a partir de estas habían unos hilos colgando con un montón de florecillas color pastel. Caminó hacia el espejo, al verse su cara era una completa mascara blanca que hacía resaltar sus labios color cereza y que solo dejaba ver sus increíbles y preciosos ojos color lluvia.

—Date prisa, mirándote en el espejo no me haces ganar dinero —Le dijo Mamita para que se apresurara.

Al salir de la habitación Ino bajó las escaleras y la sirvienta chocó dos piedras medianas haciendo saltas chispas y le dijo:

—Buena suerte — le dijo la sirvienta muy contenta.

Ino se puso sus Okobo y salió a la calle, vio su carruaje delante de la Okiya y se montó en él haciéndole sitio a Kokona que iba junto a ella al primer debut de Ino...

* * *

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y que sea de su agrado. Por cierto aquí les dejo significados de algunas palabras:**

**Shamisen: Instrumento Japonés de cuerda.**

**Okobo: Sandalias Japonesas que suelen llevar las Geishas.**

**Ubi: Una especie de "faja" que es lo que ata el Kimono.**

**Bueno, soy nueva en esto así que no sean muy duros conmigo u.u bueno hasta la próxima! Y por favor dejen reviews n.n **


	4. Katsumi

**SoundTrack: OST-BSO memories of a geisha memorias de una geisha-Becoming a Geisha.**

Cuando llegaron, Ino y Kokona entraron justo en el centro. Ino bebió una bebida y Kokona comenzó a hablar:

—Esto nos une para siempre como hermanas, desde hoy dejas la niñez y te desprendes de tu nombre de hoy en adelante se te conocerá como... Katsumi.

_"Ahora que me otorgas mi nuevo nombre, siento que la pequeña Ino desaparece en una mascara blanca con los labios rojos, ahora oficialmente ya era una Maiko, ya oficialmente era una aprendiz de Geisha desde este momento me diré a mi misma, cuando prepare el té, cuando sirva el sake, cuando baile, cuando me ate el ubi, lo haré por Gaara, hasta que él me encuentre, hasta que sea suya."_

* * *

Aquella misma noche fueron al debut de Ino que ahora se llamaba Katsumi...

—¿Lista? —Preguntó Kokona.

—Oneesan —Le miró Ino a los ojos— Gracias —Kokona le dedicó una dulce sonrisa y las dos entraron.

Había una larga alfombra y Kokona junto con Ino se arrodillaron delante de ella ante las palabras de un hombre:

—Señores, tenemos el placer de presenciar el debut de una Maiko, Kampai. —Dijo en voz alta aquel hombre de aspecto cincuentón, los hombres aplaudieron, Kokona e Ino se levantaron de ahí y se dirigieron hacia Neji. Ino se sentó justo al lado de Neji y Kokona se sentó al lado de otro hombre.

—Oh, esos ojos...—Fue lo primero que dijo Neji— ¿Se llamaba? —Kokona miró a los ojos de Ino y la rubia Maiko respondió:

—Katsumi —Contestó ella con la cabeza agachada. Neji terminó de beberse el té y miró a Ino como diciéndole que quería más, ella recordó lo que le dijo Kokona y cogió la tetera dejando ver su muñeca, tal y como dijo Kokona aquella muestra recatada le producía placer. Ino sirvió el té pero de la tetera no salió ni una sola gota de té, cosa que avergonzó a Ino— Es decidida ¿Eh?, si llega a haber una gota de té en la tetera seguro que Katsumi la habría echo salir —Dicho aquello todos rieron de buena gana.

—No se burle Neji, es su primera vez —Le replicó Kokona.

* * *

La melodía del Shamisen comenzaba a sonar. Ino desplegó sus dos abanicos y comenzó aquella danza seductora, aquellos movimientos hábiles podían hipnotizar a cualquier hombre. En aquel instante la Oneesan de Matsuri y esta entraron dentro, en aquel momento Ino se puso muy nerviosa pero no dejó de bailar. Cuando terminó de bailar la Oneesan de Matsuri comenzó a hablar.

—Que baile tan hermoso, ¿A que sí Matsuri? —Matsuri asintió mientras sacaba su abanico rojo y se abanicaba con él— Sus abanicos eran tan hipnóticos que... —Cogió el abanico de Matsuri e hizo unos movimientos mientras hablaba— Nadie se fija en sus pies —Cuando terminó tiró los dos abanicos sobre el regazo de Matsuri quien hacia una mueca mientras que todos le aplaudían— ¿Cuál es su nombre? —Preguntó la Oneesan de Matsuri a la Oneesan de Ino que se sentaban justo al lado.

—Su nombre es Katsumi —Le respondió Kokona secamente.

—Katsumi... un nombre tan dulce como ella —Comentó su rival sonriendo falsamente— Mucho me temo que una vulgar criada puede hacerse llamar Geisha, si que encanto es ver a una Maiko tan sincera y joven, ¿A que sí? —le preguntó a un hombre.

—Ya lo creo —dijo el hombre que estaba al lado de ella, los dos rieron alegremente.

—Sin duda querrás agradecer a Gina-momo sus gentiles cumplidos —Le comentó Kokona a Ino.

—Son tantas las cosas que le diría a Gina-momo —Explicó Ino sonriente.

—Hay veces que el silencio es la respuesta más inteligente —Dijo Gina.

—Que mejor consejo seguir que el tuyo propio —Le contestó Ino con una sonrisa mientras que Gina prendía un cigarrillo y se lo ponía en la boca del hombre que tenía justo al lado.

—Katsumi —Le reprendió Kokona.

—Yo también fui una Maiko una vez —Respondió Gina.

—Por supuesto —Fue la contestación de Ino que prendía un cigarrillo y se lo daba al hombre que tenía al frente— Pero... aquellos días han quedado tan, tan, tan, tan lejos —Terminó de decir Ino y pronto todo el mundo empezó a reírse de Gina quien ponía mala cara.

.

.

.

Le desarropó con fuerza y le cogió con fuerza por el cuello, Ino miró aterrorizada a Gina quien le abofeteó y jaló del pelo, puso su cara junto con la de ella mirando furiosamente a una indefensa Ino que jadeaba.

—Te voy a destruir —Fue lo único que dijo Gina, con fuerza tiró a Ino al piso. Gina se fue de allí como si nada hubiera pasado, al irse Ino comenzó a sollozar.

.

.

.

—Y te puede destruir, irá a por ti, te acosará en todas las casa de té, te robará los clientes, todo a la espera de que Mamita adopte a Matsuri y no a ti.

—¿Qué podemos hacer? —Preguntó Ino con cierto nerviosismo.

—Ser más listas que ella, buscar un lugar fuera de su alcance donde puedas practicar tus técnicas si interferencias —Fue la respuesta de Kokona, quien le dio una entrada— Tu primer combate de sumo.

—¿Qué? —Preguntó una Ino que no entendía nada.

—Hoy conocerás a Sai, es el dueño de la compañía eléctrica, mi cliente durante años, los entretendremos a él y a su socio —Dijo Kokona subiendo las escaleras que daba al torneó de sumo— No le gustan nada las Geishas.

Kokona iba hacia un lugar en concreto e Ino no podía hacer más que seguirle.

—Yo me ocupo del resto —Le dijo Kokona a Ino. Kokona se sentó detrás de dos hombres e Ino se sentó al lado de Kokona.

—Presidente Gaara, señor Sai —Gaara se volteó pero Sai no se volteó lo que hizo es seguir viendo el torneo— Les presento a mi hermana pequeña Katsumi.

—Sai-chan —Llamó Gaara a Sai pero este no atendía lo que hacía era ver el torneo, beber sake y gritar una tontería de sartas. Ino tenía su mirada puesta en Gaara, se le veía tan guapo, ya no podía quitar la vista de encima de él— Sai-chan —le volvió a llamar Gaara, Sai se levantó y se puso a gritar otra sarta de tonterías y luego se giró y lo primero que vio fue aquel ángel de ojos como la lluvia. Kokona e Ino le hicieron una reverencia a Sai. Al levantar la cabeza Ino se encontró con la mirada de Gaara que le desnudaba, ella se sonrojo y miró hacia un lado.

—Katsumi —Escuchó Ino aquella voz tan madura de Gaara, ella le miró a los ojos automáticamente— ¿Es tu primer combate? —preguntó Gaara, Ino asintió— Sai-chan deberá ir informándote porque yo no le presto la mínima atención.

—Esa es la forma de Gaara de decir diplomáticamente que odia el sumo —Comentó Sai.

Kokona miró a Gina que bajaba las escaleras y se sentaba en una de las gradas.

—Gina-momo, esa víbora... rápido presta atención a Sai —le murmuró Kokona a Ino en el oído.

—Pero... ¿Y, si me lo roba? —Preguntó Ino.

—Gina-momo le encuentra repulsivo jamás te lo robaría —le volvió a murmurar en el oído.

Ino se colocó justo al lado de Sai y tímidamente comenzó a hablarle.

—Sai-chan, espero que acepte explicarme las normas del combate —Le comentó Ino a Sai, este al principio dudó pero no se supo que pasó que cambió de opinión.

—En la vida solo importan tres cosas, el sumo, los negocios, la guerra, ¿entiendes? conoce una y las conocerás todas pero eso a una Geisha que más le da, os pasáis el día tejiendo, punteando las cuerdas y bailando.

—Humildemente discrepo, ¿qué es el sumo si no un baile entre gigantes? —Gaara escuchaba con atención la conversación entre Sai e Ino— ¿Qué no son los negocios si no un baile entre empresas? —Gaara miró los ojos peculiares de Ino— Querría conocer todos los modelos de baile.

—Shiomaki, el chansal para purificar ring —Le comentó Sai— ese hombre es Ken, el mejor luchador de Japón.

—Pero es muy pequeño —le interrumpió Ino asombrada.

—Solo comparado con su adversario —le dijo Sai. Ino miró hacia Gaara que conversaba con Kokona, _"Puede que Kokona sea más mayor que Gaara pero que importa... él podría enamorarse de ella y no de mí" _pensó Ino— ¿Me estas escuchando? —Le preguntó Sai a Ino.

—Sí —asintió ella.

—El Hataki Komi es un movimiento que el luchador más pequeño utiliza para desequilibrar al más grande —explicó Sai— La victoria no siempre corresponde al más poderoso.

—Me temo que nuestro tiempo se ha terminado —dijo Kokona.

—¿Ya os vais? —Preguntó Gaara.

—¡No!, quiero que ella lo vea —Ordenó Sai refiriéndose a Ino.

En el ring los dos luchadores comenzaron su lucha y el más pequeño hizo aquel movimiento del que Sai le habló a Ino, el Hataki Komi. Sai al ver que su luchador favorito ganó no pudo evitar gritar de la emoción

—¿Ves?, eso es un Hataki Komi —Rió Sai.

—Ya entiendo porque le gusta tanto —Le dijo Ino.

—Bueno, debemos irnos ya, ¿verdad, Ino? —Cortó Kokona la conversación entre Ino y Sai.

—Cierto —y de ahí las dos se marcharon.

* * *

**Bueno, ¿qué les ha parecido?, Ino cambió de nombre, la Oneesan de Matsuri amenazó a Ino, ¡Madre mía! bueno espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y dejen comentarios. **

**Adiós**


	5. La Cena

**Sound Track: OST-BSO memories of a geisha memorias de una geisha-Becoming a geisha.**

* * *

Cuando Ino volvió a la Okiya rebuscó por todos los periódicos la imagen de Gaara algo que aunque fuera insignificante preservara aquel momento que compartieron, un momento que le arrebataron cuando se vio obligada a concentrar su atención en Sai. En aquel instante sintió que el mundo se quebraba. Hizo una promesa en secreto junto con la fotografía, guardaría bajo llave su corazón y lo reservaría para él.

* * *

Ino llegó a la habitación de Kokona, ella estaba cosiendo una especie de Kimono, se volteó para ver a Ino y le dijo:

—Siéntate a mi lado —Le ordenó Kokona, Ino se sentó a su lado— hoy le daremos un golpe inesperado a Gina, un Hataki Komi.

—¿Cómo? —Preguntó Ino extrañada.

—Hoy iremos con Sai-chan a su restaurante favorito pero antes... —Kokona le cogió a Ino del brazo y la colocó en el suelo boca abajo— visitarás al Doctor Cangrejo.

—¿Doctor Cangrejo? —Le preguntó Ino mirándola.

Kokona le subió su kimono hasta su muslo, cogió un cuchillo y le miró a los ojos:

—Sí, con el tiempo se ha ganado ese nombre —Le explicó Kokona— Hazte un corte en tu muslo.

—¿¡Qué!? —Gritó Ino, ¿acaso se había vuelto loca o qué?

—O lo haré yo por ti —Kokona estaba decidida a hacerle aquel corte pero Ino le cogió de la muñeca.

—¿Sé ha vuelto loca? —Ino miró a Kokona aterrorizada.

—Katsumi, confías en mí ¿sí o no? —Kokona miró los ojos de Ino, ella miró hacía el cuchillo preocupada— Bien —Ino cogió el cuchillo y se quedó paralizada— ¿A qué esperas?, hazlo —Kokona agarró el cuchillo e hizo el corte, Ino abrió la boca para gritar:

—¡Aaahh! —Gritó Ino.

.

.

.

El doctor Cangrejo era un hombre de unos sesenta o setenta años que examinaba la herida de la Maiko.

—Despiste mientras cosías, ¿no? —Comentó el Doctor Cangrejo examinando la herida hasta que se detuvo en una parte de su Kimono— Te ha atravesado el Kimono, que lástima.

—No le dejará cicatriz ¿verdad?, Katsumi es una chica muy especial en un momento muy especial de su vida —Comentó esta vez Kokona. El doctor Cangrejo miró hacia los ojos extraños de Ino.

—Si lo es, con esos ojos debes estar muy solicitada —Respondió el Doctor Cangrejo

Ino cerró los ojos avergonzada.

* * *

_"Si tu honorable Oneesan te decía hazte un corte, tú te lo hacías si tu Oneesan te decía sígueme, tú le seguías. Mi vida se había convertido en un juego y solo ella conocía las reglas"_

Ino y Kokona estaban antes las grandes puertas del restaurante, Kokona tenía una cajita en la mano se la mostró y abrió.

—El Kubo, dáselo a Sai en el momento preciso —le dijo Kokona— él sabrá lo que es.

Las puertas del restaurante se abrieron y ellas entraron. Al llegar a la mesa donde estaban Sai, Ino se sentó junto a él y Kokona se sentó al lado de otro hombre

—Gaara cree que yo debería disfrutar más de la vida —Comentó Sai de repente.

Ino miró por la barandilla al piso de abajo donde estaba Matsuri y su Oneesan, la Maiko hizo una mueca y volvió a mirar hacia la mesa, en ese instante cogió una botella de Sake y se lo sirvió a Sai.

—Es inútil empujar un carromato de lado —Le contestó Ino gentilmente a Sai quien miraba a la rubia interesado, todos comenzaron a reírse y él siguió mirando a la Maiko embobado— No se puede desear que Sai-chan sea si no Sai-chan.

—Esa es una gran verdad —Comentó Gaara, Ino miró hacia sus ojos— Yo se lo debo todo a este hombre.

Sai sacó de el bolsillo de su pantalón una caja de color negro, se la mostró a Ino y dejó en la mesa, ella miró aquella caja curiosa con ganas de abrirla.

—Sai-chan no sabía que fueras tan sentimental —Le dijo Gaara a Sai.

Sai le abrió el obsequio— Mi madre llevaba algo así— Sai miró hacia Ino, su cara no expresaba nada, simplemente estaba mirando la preciosa horquilla que le había dado— ¿No te gusta?

Ino se quedó estática unos instantes pensando que decir, subió la vista lentamente para encontrarse con la mirada de Sai— Perdóneme, nunca me habían regalado un presente hasta hoy —Respondió Ino sonriendo levemente.

—Konichiwa —Escucharon todos decir, Ino reconoció aquella voz, hizo una mueca al ver a Gina sentarse a su lado y Matsuri al otro. Gina cogió la horquilla sonriente mientras que la miraba sorprendida— Es un momento muy feliz, Katsumi —explicó Gina mientras que le colocaba bien la horquilla en el pelo, en aquel instante Ino pensó que Gina podría tener un buen corazón pero cuando salías de la Okiya tenías que mostrar tu mejor cara— Bueno, les ruego que nos disculpen por favor pero tenemos otros compromisos —Se excuso Gina sonriente, se levanto y se fue mientras que Matsuri le seguía. Ino sacó de su kimono disimuladamente el Kubo y se lo puso en la pierna de Sai, él miró hacía abajo extrañado y al ver lo que le había dado abrió los ojos con desconcierto:

—Gracias por ser tan amable conmigo, Sai-chan —Agradeció la joven Maiko, a continuación le sirvió más Sake ante la mirada de tristeza de Gaara, él ya sabía que era lo que había ocurrido.

* * *

—Y dale este a el Dr. Cangrejo —Le ordenó Kokona, ya se habían ido del restaurante y se encontraban cruzando aquel puente tan especial para Ino.

—Kokona, por favor —Le reprochó.

—¿Estas molesta? —Pregunto Kokona serenamente.

—Confío en usted pero de verdad tiene que decirme que ocurre —Se aclaró Ino colocándose al otro lado de Kokona.

—Estoy asegurando tu futuro —Explicó ella.

Las dos llegaron hasta su carruaje, Ino miró interrogante a Kokona— ¿Cómo?

—Vendiendo tu virginidad al mejor postor —Explicó nuevamente.

—¿Qué? —Interrogó Ino.

—¿Has oído la historia de la cueva y la anguila?, pues a veces la anguila del hombre desea entrar en la cueva de la mujer —Comentó Kokona.

—Pues claro, ¿no te acuerdas de que vivo con Gina? —Sonrió Ino.

Y así siguieron hablando durante todo el viaje.

* * *

**Ok, tardé mucho, lo siento pero aquí tienen el Quinto Capítulo de mi serie GEISHA y solo les digo que dejen comentarios o en todo caso eliminaré el fic...**

* * *

_**08/11/13**_


	6. El Teatro

**El anterior capítulo fue cortito pero este lo recompenso, espero que sea de su agrado...**

**Canción para este capítulo: OST-BSO memories of a geisha memorias de una geisha-Becoming a geisha**

* * *

Al llegar a la residencia del Dr. Cangrejo dos señoras mayores abrieron la puerta— El doctor Cangrejo no tiene intención de veros esta noche —Informó una de las señoras y con la misma cerraron la puerta, Kokona e Ino se miraron a los ojo expresando preocupación.

* * *

—¡Calabaza! —Exclamó Ino refiriéndose a Matsuri— ¿Gina-momo, ha ido a visitar a el doctor Cangrejo? —Matsuri no hacia caso, solamente ocupaba de una prenda en sus manos.

—Ino-chan, tengo prisa —Se excusó Matsuri, Ino le arrebató la prenda de sus manos y le miró a los ojos.

—¿Fue a verle? —Interrogó Ino.

—Yo no lo sé —Fue la respuesta de Matsuri con más preocupación de la que tenía antes.

—¿Cómo no lo sabes?, sigues todos sus pasos —La cara de Ino pasó de ser tranquila a ser una incrédula.

—Es mi hermana mayor, no puedo traicionarla —Le susurró Matsuri con ganas de llorar.

—¿También a conseguido volverte cruel? —Interrogó Ino nuevamente.

—No... —Dijo Matsuri casi en un susurro.

—Mi Calabaza siempre decía la verdad —Fueron las palabras de Ino, recogió sus cosas dispuesta a irse a su habitación.

—Pero... —Alcanzó a decir Matsuri.

—La verdad —Miró Ino seriamente a los ojos de Matsuri, ella se pasó la mano por su peinado típico de las Geishas, decidida le cogió del brazo y se la llevó a un sitio.

—La verdad es que fue a la casa de Té del doctor, yo me senté fuera pero pude oírles, ella le dijo: ¿Sabe que Katsumi se lleva hombre a su habitación?, no, contestó él, ella le dijo pues son vulgares pescadores y marineros, al doctor eso le afecto, no quería escuchar más pero ella siguió hablando, ¿Qué ocurre, le he contado más de lo que quería usted saber? Perdóname Ino-chan, yo habría querido decir algo pero, ¿cómo podría hacerlo eh?, ¿cómo?, dime, ¿soy como ella? —Entristeció Matsuri.

—No, claro que no —Contestó ella dulcemente, con una sonrisa en sus labios.

—¿Kokona es dura contigo? —Preguntó Matsuri inquietante.

Ino le miró a los ojos hizo una mueca y luego contestó: —No, ella es muy buena conmigo pero me preocupa de que me aleje de las cosas que más quiero.

Matsuri miró los ojos entristecidos de Ino y se sentó en el escalón a su lado —Ese hombre, Sai... ¿de verdad te gusta? —Pregunto Matsuri en un susurro.

—No... —Fue la respuesta de Ino.

—Es lo que yo pensaba —Hizo una mueca la morena— ¿Te gusta otro hombre? —Preguntó mordiéndose el labio inferior. Ino hizo una mueca y tragó duro, sentía un nudo en la garganta que no le permitía hablar, solo quería llorar pero aquello estropearía su máscara de maquillaje, Matsuri al ver la mirada de Ino hizo un gesto muy gracioso, Ino comenzó a reírse levemente, ella sabía como quitarle el mal— No te preocupes Ino-chan, a mi me va ir bien, mejor que bien, Mamita piensa adoptarme así que... mi sueño de tener un hogar para siempre se hará realidad —Ino abrió los ojos sorprendida, le estaba gastando otra broma, ¿no?. Matsuri abrazó a Ino— Me voy. Al irse Ino miró hacía el suelo con más ganas de llorar de las que tenía antes

* * *

—Aún podemos ganas Katsumi —Le dijo Kokona a Ino.

—¿Cómo? —Interrogó Ino— Gina-momo a envenenado a el doctor Cangrejo y ahora se reniega de mí.

—Da igual, hay más peces en el mar —Explicó Ino.

—¿Qué te parece Gaara? —Opinó Ino.

—Katsumi... él y Sai son socios de la misma empresa, jamás pujarían entre ellos, ha llegado la hora de extender más las redes.

* * *

Gina-momo salía de la Okiya, vio a mucha gente reunida en un sitio fue hacía él, abrió los ojos de la furia al ver lo que estaba viendo, cientos de carteles de una imagen de Ino sosteniendo un paraguas típico de las Geishas y en el cartel ponía, primer papel de la obra de teatro, en ese instante enloqueció de furia y arrancó uno de los enormes carteles.

* * *

Tiró el cartel en la mesa en la que estaba toda la comida en la que estaban la Mamita, la sirvienta, Ino, Matsuri y ella.

—¡¿Quién es el responsable de esto?! —Gritó furiosa Gina.

—Déjame ver —Ordenó Mamita— La han elegido para el primer papel.

Matsuri cogió el cartel, con los pensamientos de que en realidad era para ella y le estaban gastando una broma al verlo, sintió un nudo el la garganta —¿Le han dado el primer papel? —La voz de Matsuri se quebró.

—Y la culpa es tuya, deberías haber practicado más —Le reprochó Mamita, Ino arrebató el cartel de las manos de Matsuri para ver.

—¿Qué ha hecho Kokona?, ¿eh? —Comenzó a interrogar Gina con intención de pegarle, le cogió el cartel y lo tiró al suelo— ¿Hablar personalmente con el dueño del teatro?, ¿eh?

—No todas las Geishas utilizan esa moneda de cambio —Escupió Ino como si fuera veneno que salía de su boca. Gina comenzó a reírse y miró nuevamente el cartel.

—No sabes como ansío ver tu actuación —Contraatacó Gina. Matsuri no habría la boca para decir nada, solo comer su comida, hasta aquello para ella era imposible de creer, era imposible saber como era que no sabía desmayado de aquel disgusto— Verte bailar es algo que siempre me hace vomitar, Ino —Dijo con dureza el nombre de Ino, se levantó y se fue de allí.

* * *

Ya habían pasado la semanas y por fin era la gran actuación, aquel día Ino sintió que esa sería la noche más dura de toda su vida.

.

.

.

Las Maikos del segundo número tenían unos enormes abanicos y con ellos bailaban aquella danza típica pero a la vez alegre. Kokona se acercó a la mesa de Ino sonriente.

—Han venido todas las personas que conocemos —Sonrió Kokona, Ino se puso más nerviosa de lo que estaba.

—Hermana, ¿y si fracaso en el baile?, ¿y si me expongo al ridículo y luego ya nadie puja por mí?

—Estarás soberbia —Le aseguró Kokona— Bien, es la hora.

Ino cerró los ojos intentando tranquilizarse.

.

.

.

El teatro estaba oscurecido, los espectadores estaban impacientes por que llegara el número principal, las luces del escenario en el que estaba Ino comenzaron a encenderse. Ino tenía el pelo suelto que le llegaba hasta la cintura, lentamente comenzó a caminar hacia delante mientras que abría el paraguas tradicional. Llevaba unas sandalias enormes ( N/A: Les aseguro que las sandalias es más exagerado de lo que lleva Lady Gaga ), en ese instante Ino se giró ( N/A: Todo lo que ocurre es parte del numero ), estiró su brazo derecho y se agachó, luego dejó de estirarlo hacía atrás y lo estiró hacía delante, pronto comenzó a caer nieve de mentira ( N/A: en mi perfil le dejo un link de el baile en la peli, es un poco raro...). Al terminar el número la gente aplaudió satisfecha por el baile, había triunfado.

.

.

.

Ino salió por la puerta del teatro, todo el mundo festejaba su éxito, ella sonrió tímidamente, se acercó a Kokona, las dos sonrieron y caminaron hacia el Doctor Cangrejo.

* * *

**Ok, bueno este capítulo como que se me pasó rápido, no sé por qué sinceramente... bueno ya tienen en mi perfil el link del video del baile en la película... la verdad es que es un poco extraño ese baile... Bueno espero que hayan disfrutado este capítulo adiós!**


End file.
